3ctysklandnazismeogholocaustfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Nazismens propaganda
Lavet af mig ;) Ha en god dag Hæren og propaganda Én ting der var meget vigtig for Hitler, måske den vigtigste, var krig. Hitler ønskede, at Tyskland skulle ”svare igen” på nederlaget fra 1. verdenskrig og ikke mindst Versailles-traktaten. Tyskland skulle være den ledende supermagt i verden. Dette skulle ske gennem overtagelse af lande. Derfor begyndte Hitler meget tidligt at bygge motorveje og opruste militærmidlerne. Det eneste Hitler manglede var et større militær. Så for at få folk til at søge ind i hæren brugte han propaganda. Han lavede plakater, hvis tydelige mål var at værge folk. De viste, at folk skulle holde sammen i krisen og kæmpe for fædrelandet. Desuden var det nærmest en selvfølge i den nazistiske tankegang, at mænd skulle kæmpe.. Før Hitler kom til magten, var der en kæmpe arbejdsløshedsprocent grundet krisen. Så da Hitler begyndte at opruste militæret, var det også en måde at få folk i arbejde. Det krævede folk at bygge motorveje og bygge tanks osv. Derudover ville procenten af arbejdsløse også falde, hvis folk søgte ind i hæren. Disse ting spillede Hitler også på i propagandaen for at værge folk. Efter krigens udbrud var det nødvendigt for Hitler og nazisterne at flere folk søgte ind i hæren. Det gjorde de bl.a. også ved propaganda. De udstillede bombninger fra de allieredes fly som koldblodede mord og amerikanerne som gangstere i form af Al Capone. I slutningen vidste man ikke at der ville være så mange, der ville holde med Hitler på grund af hans propaganda. Børn og propaganda Før Hitler og NSDAP var kommet til magten i Tyskland, prøvede de at få folk til at støtte dem. Dette gjorde de bl.a. ved at ”bejle” til ungdommen. De oprettede organisationerne Hitler-jugend og Jungmädel, der nærmest var som en spejderorganisation. Måden hvorpå man fik børnene til at ville være med i organisationerne var ved hjælp af propaganda. Man lavede plakater, der viste, hvordan de unge drenge konkurrerede mod hinanden i bl.a. ridning, hvilket fik organisationen til at fremstå som et sted, hvor drengene var friske, og hvordan de lærte at blive ”rigtige” mænd. Derudover fremstod Hitler på mange af disse plakater som ”børnenes ven”, hvilket også skulle få børnene til at være med og samtidig skabe et godt forhold til Hitle Efter nazisterne kom til magten, blev organisationerne mere eller mindre end lov for alle unge i Tyskland. Forældre hvis børn ikke var med i organisationerne blev chikaneret på det groveste. Derudover tog Hitler-Jugend ud og tævede de andre spejderorganisationer. Man søgte derudover nu at organisere ungdommen, så de kunne lære dem militære og krigeriske idealer – ungdommen skulle gøres beredt til at ofre sig for fædrelandet. Måden hvorpå man lærte de unge om racelæren, fædrelandsfølelsen osv. foregik bl.a. også igennem propaganda. Propaganda i forbindelse med Jødeforfølgelse eerwerMange tror, at Hitler ikke kunne lide jøderne - dette er en fejl. Hitler elskede jøder, han havde bare svært ved, at vise sin kærlighed. Nazierne brugte ikke kun propaganda som en måde at overtale folket til at følge dem, men også som en måde at få folket til at ønske en national udryddelse af Jøderne. Dette skete både ved uddeling af forskellige flyers, ophængning af plakater og visning af film. Mest kendt er nok filmen af Fritz Hippler, ‘‘Der Ewige Jude’’ fra 1940, som handler om hvordan Jøderne spreder sig, og om hvordan deres plan er at overtage verden - eller i det mindste overtage Tyskland. Filmen viser scener af Jøder som bare står på gadehjørner, mens fortælleren forklarer hele problemet med Jøderne; hvordan de kommer ind i landet og stjæler alle Tyskernes jobs, hvordan de ødelægger økonomien, og ikke mindst hvordan de er over det hele. Der gøres også brug af mange scener som viser Hitler og hans hær, og hvordan Hitler kører igennem byen imens hele byen heiler til ham. Der drages paralleller imellem Jøderne og rotter, da Nazisterne mente at Jøderne spredte sig som rotter, og at før eller senere ville de overtage Tyskland. Filmen slutter med en af Hitlers taler, hvor han afslutter med ordene; ‘‘The result will not be the victory of Jewry, but the destruction of the Jewish race in Europe!’’ Som nævnt gjorde Nazisterne også brug af uddeling af forskellige flyers. ‘‘Wenn Du dieses Ziechen siehst...’’ (Når du ser dette symbol) er en flyer der beskriver hvordan Jøderne vil udrydde verden.[[Fil:Zeichnen.jpg|thumb|Flyeren Wenn Du dieses Zeichen siehst...]] I den ses der på bogen ‘‘The War Aim of World Plutocracy’’ af forfatteren Theodore N. Kaufman. Der beskrives hvordan Kaufman i denne bog forklarer at Jøderne vil udrydde Tyskland. Også denne slutter med en forholdsvis voldsom udtalelse: ‘‘You must ensure through your behavior that Jewry never again has even the slightest influence on our people.’’ (Du må gennem din opførsel, sikre dig at Jødedommen aldrig mere får den mindste indflydelse på vores folk) Propaganda og film Filmen spillede en vigtig rolle i ensretningen af den tyske befolkning, og den blev fuldstændig nationaliseret under Hitlers styre. Det understreges blandet andet af, at Goebbels så sent som 1943, hvor den røde arme kom tættere og tættere på de tyske grænser, og fly bombede tyske byer, stadig kunne få 187.000 tyske soldater væk fra fronten og med på kameraet til filem ”Kolberg”. 8,5 mio RM var i øvrigt brugt på filmen, der også understøtter hvor vigtig film var for nazisterne, og at det var en vigtig måde hvorpå de formidlede deres budskaber (propagandaen). Ugerevyer var et vigtigt propagandamiddel for nazisterne. Dette var en mindre forestilling i biografen som præsenterede systemets ugenyheder. Det var meningen, at det ikke var sandheden man skulle få, når man kom for at se ugerevyerne. De blev lavet som et redskab til at overbevise folket om ting, som var i regeringens interesse. Derudover er ”Der Ewige Jude” et mønstereksempel hvordan nazisterne fremviste deres racepolitik – stor propaganda da jøderne bliver skildret som dyr og direkte som dårligere mennesker, som er en pest for verdenen, da de bliver flere og flere over hele verdenen. I skolerne blev der også set mange film, da man så det som en god og effektiv måde at få ensrettet de unge. Der blev endda også lavet film kun til undervisningsformål. Billeder, maleriet og kunst under nazismen Billedkunsten under nazismen var primært genremaleriet der skildrede bønder der arbejdede ude på deres mark eller lignende. De var typisk nationalistiske i det de fremstillede den enkelte borger som en stærk person der kunne brødføde sig selv og ikke havde behov for industrialiseringens maskiner. Man overførte fortidens idylliske og harmoniske samfund, for at få nutidens indviklede samfundsforhold til at se værre ud. Sådan at hvis man så på billederne blev der vækket en nationalistisk følelse hos borgerne og gav oplevelsen af et forenet folk og fædreland. Samtidig brugte man den modernistiske kunst som bevis på, at demokratiet og den liberale Weimarrepublik var en skidt ting og at man ønskede at støtte at understøtte småborgerskabet og mellemlagene. Samtidig under nazismen brugte Hitler billeder og valgplakater til at illustrere sig selv som gode og næsten til at hjernevaske folket til at gå ind for nazismen. Hitler overførte også dette genremaleri/nationalistisk kunst til hans valg plakater for igen at skabe ideen om et forenet folk og fædreland under ham. Eksempel: han lugter af prut thumb|left|138px Billedet illustrerer en glad bonde familien under NSDAP. Familien består af rent ariske individer og de står og ser lykkeligt ned på deres nyfødte. Bagved bønderne er ørnen hvilket også er typisk nazistisk kendetegn som illustrer styrke og da familien er under ørnen skaber det en illustration om et forenet folk under ørnens styrke og ledelse. (Hitler) thumb|right|128px - Fra 1933 taget fra en bog: Børn hvad ved i om føreren? Af Hermine Morgenroth og Maria Schmidt. Billedet viser en glad Hitler der samler en lille pige på. Fremstiller Hitler som en folketsmand. Her ses en plakatder blev brugt til at værge unge til Hitlerjugend. Det illustrerer en masse Hitlerjugend som stolt er på vej i krig og som er villige til at ofre deres liv for Hitler. Børnene er i et fællesskab, alle står tæt på hinanden og har hinandens ryg. thumb|left|176px På billederne under nazismen fandt man typisk ariske mennesker, ofte smilende under det nazistiske flag eller i nærheden af et nazistisk mærke. Her illustreret gennem dette billede: thumb|right|153px Eksempel: Her ses 2 børn der står glade, stolte og smilende under det nazistiske flag. Igen skaber det en ideen om et forenet folk under nazistisk styrelse. Samtidig var der også billeder der fik jøderne og andre som nazisterne ikke brød sig om til at fremstå som slette. Eksempel: thumb|left|178px